Possessed
by Xilex90
Summary: Just Shendu-possessed Valmont trying to go to bed, but Shendu keeps bugging him!


_Disclaimer:_

_I own nothing!_

**Bold is for Shendu's speech when Valmont is awake.**

_Enjoy the the story!_

* * *

Valmont slipped on his favorite nightshirt, doing up the buttons, yawning tiredly.

"Uh...what a day..." he muttered to himself, reaching up to free his long bleach-blond hair from it's usual pony tail. He gave an annoyed frown, feeling the ribbon Shendu had been binding it in. He undid the small knot and unraveled it, tossing it carelessly on the dresser and looking in the mirror, his own face half hidden by that of Shendu's.

"Blasted Dragon..." he muttered bitterly. "Putting ribbons in my hair...making me wear that bloody dress-"

**'It is NOT a dress, it is a Sorcerer's Robe!'**came Shendu's hissing reply. Valmont scowled, "Dress. Robe. Same thing in my book, I don't like it!"

**"Well, too bad Valmont, as long as I inhabit this body, I shall dress it how I choose. Besides, blue and black suit our body better."**

"It's _MY_ body!" Valmont protested, glaring into the mirror. Shendu sighed aggravatedly. They'd had this conversation at leas 50 times already. Valmont turned away from the mirror to his bed. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Shendu took over his body, his eyes glowing red, **"We have more important things to do than sleep, Valmont. Need I remind you the sooner we free the rest of my siblings, the sooner I will be released and you can have your precious body to yourself**."

Valmont shook off the dominating spirit, "No, you do not. But I require sleep, and so does my body so bugger off!"

Valmont pointedly stomped over to his bed and plopped down, tugging the blanket over himself. He rested his head against the soft pillows, his body relaxed into the soft mattress. His eyelids drooped heavily as he sank off to sleep.

* * *

Dream World

* * *

Valmont was dressed in his usual favorite green suit. He stood on top of Mount Rushmore. He inhaled deeply, letting out a breath, "Ah...it's good to be alone..."

"You're never alone with ME Valmont. "

He appeared to Valmont in his true form, towering over the man. Valmont took a half step backwards, "How did you get in here? Get out of my dreams!"

Shendu leaned down, sticking his face right into Valmont's, " You are in no position to be giving ME commands, you pompous fop."

Valmont was unintimidated. He pushed his face right back into Shendu's, "And _you_ are in no position to boss me around, you over grown lizard!"

The two glared at each other before Valmont finaly pulled away, crossing his arms with a 'hmph!' of indignation, "I don't have to stand here and put up with this, it's MY dream. I'll just go somewhere else." He closed his eyes and concentrated, the images around him rippled and shifted, he appeared in his old office behind his desk, sitting in his comfortable leather rolling chair. "Ah, much better..." he said putting his arms behind his head.

Unfortunately, Shendu wasn't that easy to dismiss. He appeared behind Valmont, his mighty arms crossed as he drummed his fingers on his left bicept, "Nice try, but I'm still here, Valmont."

Valmont growled, "Ugh! You're impossible! It's bad enough I have to put up with you during the day, is it so much to ask for a little alone time When I'm asleep? No wonder your siblings hate you, you're an absolute pest!"

Shendu hissed, grabbing Valmont by his hair, "How dare you disrespect me?"

Valmont yelped in pain at the harsh tug, "Let go of my hair!" He twisted around and kicked Shendu in his face, sending him stumbling backwards. A small smirk momentarily formed on his lips. Shendu glared at him," insolent mortal..."

Valmont once again took a seat at his desk, "Is there a reason why you're here, or are you just going to insult me all night?"

Before Shendu could form an answer, a loud BANG sounded around them. The room vanished.

* * *

End of Dream World

* * *

Valmont woke up with a jolt, startled, "What the- What was that?"

Shendu took over, throwing off the blanket, his red eyes darting around the room. He spotted the source of the noise.

A rat. A rat had gotten in and knocked over one of the Ming Dynasty vases Shendu had adorned the room with. "**Ahhh..."** he said striding over and picking up the rodent. He walked over to the window and gently dropped the creature out into a pile of rubbish below, where it promptly ran off. Valmont toko back over and made a face.

"Ech! Disease ridden things! Now I have to wash my hands!"

Shendu's ghostly image in the mirror as Valmont rushed into the bathroom scoffed, "**It was merely a rat."**

"I'm suprised you didn't kill it," Valmont said as he rinsed the soap from his hands, "If one of my henchmen had broken one of your vases you would've burned them alive."

Shendu gave a thoughtful expression, "**True. Then again I've always had a soft spot for animals. Particularly those of the Zodiac**."

Valmont rolled his eyes at his red-eyed reflection, " Oh, good, I feel _sooo_ much better knowing I'm possesed by a demon who loves animals..."

Shendu scowled but said nothing.

After Valmont cleaned up the remains of the broken vase, he climbed back into bed. Just as he was on the verge of drifting back to sleep, his cell phone, which he kept on the night stand beside him rang. Shendu hissed and picked it up.

**"What is it?" **

" _'Monty? Is that you_?" came a womans voice on the other end, "_It's me, mummy!"_

Oh, damn...Valmont's mother...

Shendu looked at the phone akwardly, "**Um..."**

"_Hello? I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."_

Shendu cleared his throat, " **Er...Valmont isn't here right now."**

_"Who is this?"_

**"Um..."**

Drat, what should he say?Oh! What was it called again when two humans shared a home? After a moment of frantic thinking he managed to retrieve the elusive word.

**"I'm his room-mate." **He said.

_"Oh, well, where is he?"_

**"Uh...Oh, wait there he is!" **Shendu said, quickly retreating into Valmonts mind and letting the brit have the phone. Valmont held it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Hello, 'Monty!"_

"Mummy?" Valmont said in a suprised, and almost terrified voice.

_"Oh, Monty, it's nice to hear your voice. Why don't you ever call? Your room-mate picked up the phone for you. He sounds like a nice fellow. Does he have a cold? His voice sounded strange."_

Valmont winced .He hated it when she called him out of the blue and asked him a million questions. As Valmont struggled to answer, he pulled away from the phone and looked into the little mirror beside the bed ant the two-face reflection

"Shendu, I will get you for this!"

Shendu smirked and said nothing more.


End file.
